


The Nametags

by Springmagpies



Series: Promptober 2019 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Deke and Daisy are dorks, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Promptober 2019, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Daisy and Deke get stuck in a corn maze, because of course they do. Everyone else, meanwhile, continue to move forward, expecting the two lollygaggers to catch up quickly. They obviously don't.





	The Nametags

**Author's Note:**

> Promptober Day 15! Thank you all so much for your lovely kudos and comments and basically for just being amazing humans 💕

“Deke! I swear to God, if we don’t get out of here soon I’m going to tackle you.”

“Tackle me? Last I checked this is your fault!”

Daisy and Deke were stuck in a corn maze, because of course they were. Somehow they had gotten separated from the rest of the group, the Fitz-Simmons family and May somewhere far ahead of them. Daisy had accidentally tripped Deke, the toe of her boot catching on the back of his fancy trainers and causing him to tumble forward into the dirt. As she had sat there laughing an apology while he put his shoe back on, his curse words cutting into the corn around them, everyone else moved forward, expecting the two lollygaggers to catch up quickly. They obviously did not.

“I didn’t purposefully trip you,” Daisy bickered back, her arms folded across her chest.

Deke continued forward, his feet crunching with frustration on dried up corn husks as they hit the ground. “Well, you purposefully laughed at me instead of watching where everyone else was going.” 

“I said I was sorry!”

“When?!”

“While I was laughing.” The words slowed as Daisy said them, breaking with a little bit of guilt as they fell from her mouth. “Okay, fine! I’m sorry I laughed at you Deke and I’m sorry I scuffed your shoes.”

“Thank you. Apology accepted.”

They continued to swish and crunch around the maze, every dead-end causing them both to swear loudly up into the clear robins egg sky. Honestly, who the hell picked going through the corn maze! 

“What if we just eat our way out?” Deke offered as he and Daisy trekked down a rather long corn corridor, Daisy grabbing Deke’s arm as her foot hit a pile of abandoned stocks the wrong way. 

“I’d save that as a last resort but at least we know we won’t starve if we get stuck in here,” Daisy deadpanned. Deke chuckled and the sound felt light in the dense corn, so light they both began to laugh. The sky was moving with white puffy clouds and a sun that went from mid-morning to noon. Neither of the maze-wanderers were really paying attention to where they were going, hoping that if they just kept walking around that maybe they’d just find the exit through luck. 

It was not luck that got them to the exit but instead one of the farm’s employees whose job it was to go get lost kids from the maze. By the time the person got to them, Daisy and Deke had gone maze crazy, their reactions to dead ends going from frustration to hysterical laughter.

The employee who came to get them had a surprised look on her face when they said their names, apparently expecting a pair of seven-year-olds given their description, even bringing the nametags they used for lost children. She had a somewhat annoyed look as she lead them out of the maze, focusing more on her map than on the two “adults.” 

When they finally got to the maze’s exit, the rest of their group was waiting for them. Jemma stood with the youngest Fitz-Simmons, James, on her hip and a humorous smile on her face as if she was trying not to laugh. Fitz, meanwhile, held his daughter’s, Maisie’s, hand and looked far less amused than Jemma. May just looked disappointed.

“Aunty Daisy! Uncle Deke! We had to call the farm police for you,” Maisie said brightly, her little face seemingly overjoyed with the day’s excitement.

“Yeah you did,” Daisy laughed, coming over to pick up the little girl. 

“Thanks for saving us,” Deke added. 

A grin spread across Daisy’s face as she looked over at the rest of the actual adults. “You should have seen the woman’s face when she picked us up. I think she thought we were a pair of seven-year-olds.”

“Aren’t you though,” Fitz said nodding. 

Daisy shot a glare at him but she couldn’t really deny it.

“I also think that lady was just mean though,” Deke added, his brows drawing together, “I mean she gave me the nastiest glare in there.”

“That’s because you took a bite of the corn.”

May brought her palm down her face as Fitz grimaced at his grandson. Jemma, on the other hand, broke completely, laughing so hard she bent over slightly. Fitz turned to his wife and a grin spread across his face.

“I’m so sorry,” Jemma breathed, but her giggles continued to overflow, tears beginning to stream. “It’s just you still have the nametags on.”

Jemma’s giggle fit was contagious and soon everyone was laughing next to the corn maze. 


End file.
